Yuna the Bandit King
by I have no talent
Summary: Randoh is a bandit and fighting to the top as the Bandit King. His thought was his title will able to marry Rina which she is the daughter warlord with status and equal rich. But Randoh meet a fire accident during his raid and change his live forever.
1. Randoh the Bandit king

Pretty Face- Yuna the bandit king  
I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.

* * *

Chapter One-Randoh the bandit King

This is story started in the medieval world as where begin his life as a bandit. His life goal was to become a king of Bandit and putting his name well-know n thru out the land where people would respect and fear him if they saw him. But would change…

Let's watch

* * *

His laughter echoed the forest, disturbing the peaceful night. Without fear in his heart, he continued laughing as he don't care about revealed his position to the soldier that seek his head. "No one able to stop me now as I am the bandit king." Randoh boasted himself as his mind still thinking about recent raid he managed to pull off. 

"Leader. Please quiet down please." Tekuya asked Randoh to quiet down as he worried about the soldier still searching for them. His eye kept awareness the forest surrounding, on his lookout for any soldier appear to them. Meanwhile Shiyuuji and Takahiro carried two big chest of gold, struggling to follow their leader.

"What going to do with all of this gold?" Shiyuuji asked as never before he got so much of gold in his life as a bandit. Takahiro shudder his shoulder as he had no idea.

"We will feast like king. We don't have any decent meal for a long time." Tekuya mind thinking about food now. The image of the roast meat and jug of beer lying on the table, beckon him to come to have a bite. "To the tavern…" Tekuya shouted with delight

"You don't like my cooking that I provide to you all." Randoh seemed annoyed with Tekuya indirect complain. He was the one cook for them since the day they joined him. Now they complained for not had any decent meal.

"No, your cooking is good" The trio quickly asked, tried to please him.  
"Then what is about decent meal you mention earlier?" Randoh still unsatisfied with their dishonest answer. "Come on, speak out!"  
"Ahh…Well, we grow tired with the vegetable that we planted." Takahiro spoke out boldly first, seem couldn't stand with about it.

The trio didn't say about hating of eating vegetable for a long time. Even at the point of time, they felt themselves already become one of the Chinese monks. That was not their problem at all. It was Randoh cooking was their problem. He was a terrible cook.

"What wrong about planting our own vegetable?" Randoh asked.

"Well, we are bandit and not the farmer." Tekuya reminded the leader about current occupation. They could rob the farmer on daylight for supply and money but instead Randoh preferred them planting their own food.

"Yes, it is true as what you say. But we can't be bandit forever; at least you have some skill to survive in the harsh world. Do you remember how we manage to live during the difficult" Randoh said.

The trio kept quiet, didn't forget that harsh time as where raiding caravan was so few in those day. Almost half of year they had waited and managed to rob only one caravan was heading on their way. They struck farmer caravan and their booty claim was the food and plenty bag of seed for them to grow food. They have to grow food and gave a close lookout for other caravan

"But since we got a lot of gold, we got spend a bit." Randoh lifted their spirit high. The trio celebrated behind Randoh back, their worry about their stomach problem was finally over but their celebration didn't for long as Randoh gave another order to them.

"We will go to the market to get the food supply by tomorrow. Stock up and I will cook some nice dishes for all of us. We will have a better strength for another raiding" Randoh announced his plan which leaves the trio mouth opened wide.

Shiyuuji lifted the chest higher to his chest and began to shake a bit. Then he looked at two of his best friend, shook his head silently. The rest of them also nodded their head silently in response Shiyuuji means. How much thousand pound of meat Randoh going to stock and cook for them.

"New dawn await us to claim more gold and fame." Randoh said his motto loudly as he marched back to his hideout.  
"New terror awaits us to claim our soul and stomach." The trio sighed followed him behind.

* * *

Inside the court of Kurimi province, 

The lord Kurimi sat on his throne, listening envoy complaining about the gold that supposed to send as the tribute to the emperor was raided. "Seem you are upset with the situation. But I will assure we will help to solve your missing gold." Kurimi tapping his finger on the arm rest throne as he told the envoy, not to worry about it.

"But the gold must send now by following the emperor deadline. I think it will be wise to provide the amount from your treasury to please the emperor as well as cover some issues of some security blunder" the envoy suggested. The advisors of lord Kurimi began to whisper among themselves. They felt unfair about the whole thing about paying up for not their mistake. They looked the lord sat there, calmly even he was forced.

But not for one person stood up for his lord side. Soujiro the royal guard for Lord Kurimi and considered himself as the most loyal to the Kurimi family since he entered his service as personal guard. Strong in strength and speedy in agility but had a problem with him. He was not the brightest guy and often cares about his beauty more than other girl.

"How dare of you say is a security blunder. My province security is the tightest in this land." Soujiro jumped on his feet after heard the envoy absurd solution. He defended his lord honor.

"Then your meaning that you are not going to gives any gold. How disappointing" The envoy replied back.

"It was not our fault. Your caravan was raid far away from our lord territory and it was your own lord territory that you being rob. You should ask your own lord to provide it." Soujiro clarified it but his lord raise his hand, just above on Soujiro chest to speak no further about the issues as doesn't help anything but created severe between the relationships of him and his next neighbor lord.

"I will prepare the gold as you can send it back to the emperor and must escort by your soldier to ensure that there will have no second time." Lord Kurimi ordered his advisor. The advisor bowed as followed the instruction.

"Then I must take my leave. I wish that the caravan prepare as soon as possible as I prepare my soldier to escort it" The envoy felt uneasy for staying so long but he got his job done. He hurried back to the quarter.

"My lord, you are preparing the gold for him. He is like robbing us in daylight." Soujiro stomped his feet on the ground as letting his furious out. Lord Kurimi laughed at Soujiro acting a childish behavior.

"My lord?" Soujiro confused as well as his advisors felt the same way.  
"Nothing really, thanks for stood for me." Lord Kurimi smiled.  
"What the gold? Are we going to give to him? It was his lord mistake." One of his advisors asked.  
"Yes, we do." Kurimi nodded his head, disappointed them with his answer.

"But sent the gold with our country emboss on it and arrange a messager for me" Lord Kurimi ordered. His decision was planned in his mind as the envoy asking for the gold. So he decided sent the marked gold to the emperor as if he was paying tribute, not his neighbor province.

"Yes, understood." The advisor seemed understood the lord means and quickly works on his order. Soujiro still stood there, confused.

Suddenly Soujiro jumped as someone touched his back. He looked around and found Rina stood behind him. "Lady Rina, it is you." Soujiro gave a silly embarrassing laugh as he scratched his head.

"Yes, nice to see you." Rina greeted happily.  
"So, what bring you here?" Lord Kurimi asked.  
"Nothing much, just wanted to see you. That all" Rina answered.  
"That is nice to hear that. I got some precious stone to show you." Soujiro wanted to show Rina about his new collection of gem stone. But Rina politely refuse the invitation.

"Why not? I thought you have an interest to like see precious stone." Lord Kurimi recalled his daughter interest and now she didn't want to.  
"Well, I… don't to…" Rina blushed as she recalled the incident a year ago, Soujiro invited her to see diamond and almost end up in Soujiro weeding proposal. She took hours to reject him.

"Well, if you want to see it in some other time, I am glad to show you." Soujiro said with a happy voice as he seemed forgot about that incident. But his mind still concern about the raiding incident. He wondered who are daring enough to rob that convoy with a group of soldier guard it. The most puzzling is person made the raided didn't kill any one guarding it.

Soujiro decided to hatch up a good plan to stop this person from raiding again and harming the province security and his lord reputation.

* * *

"We are back, home sweet home." Randoh stepped into his hidden fort. The trio staggered behind Randoh, felt relieved for their return. Shiyuuji slowly place the chest on the ground before he felled on the ground to get some rest. His both arm and leg being to ache that make him unable to move for short period of time. 

"Hey, are you dead yet? Seem you dead tired" Tekuya joked around.

"You looked the same thing to me but the worst thing you haven't carry anything. You are such as a weakling." Shiyuuji replied back, unsatisfied the remark he got from him. Then both of them exchange bad remark one until their argument started to get on Randoh nerve.

"Both of you shut up." Randoh shouted to stop them. "I am the feel disappointed on you two." He managed to make them shut up. Then Randoh noticed that Takahiro still carry the chest and stood there with strongly look in his face.

"At least someone showed some difference compare with you guys" Randoh patted on Takahiro shoulder, praised him for showing a quality example of strength. Tekuya and Shiyuuji looked envy as his friend Takahiro got some credit from Randoh praise.

"I hope you exercise more and become stronger like him." Randoh ordered them. "Yes…" Shiyuuji and Tekuya nodded their head, satisfy their leader saying.

"You can put down the chest now." Randoh patted Takahiro shoulder but Takahiro didn't put down, still lifting the chest. Randoh looked curious at him.  
"Leader, can you help me to put the chest down. I can't feel my arm and leg. It is kind of stiff for a moment." Takahiro asked, leaving embarrasses feeling for Randoh. Randoh slapped his forehead for praise him earlier. Now two guys started laughing.

"Takahiro is now a stiff as statue. Wow, how strong is he look?" They began to teased Takahiro and indirect teasing their leader.  
"All of you are terrible weak. You are better start training by tomorrow." Randoh grabbed the chest from Takahiro and other chest too. He didn't what to do with them, maybe a start with the training exercise work would work on them.

Randoh headed to his room as he began to splitting up the share. He began to start; he looked the picture of Rina hanging on the wall. In the picture showing Rina stood on the riverbed, looking direct in front to get her face draw. Her smile was lovely as if she smiling on Randoh with care.

It had made Randoh sometime, wondering where he got the chance to meet her dream girl and marry her. Maybe as rich like the emperor, he would stand up a chance. He looked around his room, empty and there is nothing valuable to show to Rina.

That why he made a purpose in life as a bandit king, so he could make up with his standard statue to become rich, marries her with giving a good comfortable life as much as he could. Maybe god gave a chance for him.

Randoh looked around, see anyone looking at him as he made a pray to god. He seldom done it as he felt unnecessary for him and furthermore he felt himself weak for asking god a favor.

"God, I pray to you tonight, let give a chance to me to see my girl of my dream. Even how I will become, I want to live with her for the rest of my life. Please god fulfills my wish." Randoh silently pray before he returned back his work, counting the gold coin.

To be continue

* * *

Well, God really listen to him and decided to give him that chance. He is going to live with Rina soon but different with Randoh though. See you next chapter. Remark please 


	2. Randoh the protector

Pretty Face-Yuna the bandit King  
I don't own Pretty Face or its characters,but Yasuhiro Kano does

Randoh the Protector.

Sorry about the delay. The writer block and new job took my time away. But I am back and ready to write the third chapter already. Please enjoy it.

* * *

"Rina, it is bad idea to visit to other villager in the north east county. You should know the bandit activities are there is much heavy" Soujiro warned, as his eyes scans everywhere in the area, for every tree in the forest, huge boulder that could hide a person and even small stone lying on the side path as they heading to the destination. He was alert, stand by to protect his precious Rina.

"Don't worry, I feel save with you here. Beside it is good deed to us for doing the charity work to save more lives. I think the bandit would not rob the money from us. If they understand" Rina looked up the horizon, wondered how lives she could save.

"They will, in their dead body" Soujiro mumbled himself, he knew the bandit will never change into a good citizen, even so, they probably in next life. It is so naive for the Rina simple mind to think but could not be helped because her involvement to outside world was limited. Beside, Soujiro think of her is kind of cute and sweet, suitable as his wife. Most he will make his move for marriage proposal there.

"I have an eye of the eagle, there nothing can miss from my sight." He proudly admiring his natural ability, giving boast to morale of his 50 soldier to protect the two he didn't realize that, 200 meter from his front position, a small band of bandit keep the lookout for the convoy. It was Randoh and his comrade was away in front, acting for a scout unit.

* * *

"What we are doing here again?" Tekuya asked again, But his two best buddies shrugged, same as Tekuya- no idea the plan that hatched by the bandit leader mastermind.  
"Probably hunting." Takahiro said, noticed the equipment they had carrying today. Spears, leather tunic, rope, potion and sling shot, the only ranged weapon they could know how to use so far. Also they never forget that tucking under their tunic was the destructive weapon in human mankind weaponry is Randoh's provision (the most poisoning food could stop cause serious stomach cramp, paralysis or body seizure)

As they keeping guess their main purpose, Randoh was in front of them, gritting his teeth with unbelievable of stupidest mind bestowed to his follower mind. He had explained to them earlier the important mission- escort his beloved to safely. Hunting, Raiding, stealing...the guessing game kept on playing by them until Randoh shouted them to stop.

"What wrong Randoh?" The guys seem shocked but so a minutes their face returned back as their normal self again- blank look.  
"What seem wrong with you guys?" Randoh looked at them with both hand pressing against his waist.  
"Nothing?" They replied casually.

"What is our purpose for today?" Randoh asked with soft and polite way, testing them again before he refreshes their mind with the actual goal. Well, it was Randoh fault to drag them from slumber sleep before sunrise and force to followed the convoy with their slowly zombie pace and the mind of half asleep. No wonder they would missed the leader boring speech. Now they fully awake and it was the time to tell again.

"Raiding" Tekuya quickly answered before Takahiro could answer the same thing again."Hunting"  
"No, stupid. We always use quarterstaff for raid. You know our code. No hurting people." Shiyuuji raised with his fingers and wave repeatedly.

"What kind of stupid code is anyway? We get almost get slice and dice and we faint them with our... what call this? That is pretty unfair. " Tekuya asked, raising the spear and paused for awhile. Noticed the so called stick have a sharp point thing and the rest of the members also noticed it.  
"Why we carry this anyway?" They looked up to the leader, being to sweat after Randoh gave a grin, something bad is brewing.

"I had received information that there is a convoy, we need to protect from and not raid." Randoh explained the objective.  
"Rina is inside there." They guessed.  
"The convoy is containing gold for the charity. It is noble deed for our country leader..." Randoh tried hard to say some good word but he was is not good praising.  
"Rina do the charity. Oh sweet Rina..." They being to humming a tone, a love tune.

"Hey, we also are doing charity work too. Scouting for free..." Takahiro sneered.  
"Oh shut up." Randoh yelled them, instantly stopped them. His face turned red in shy embarrassment, all the thing he did today was for Rina and it was not good example for a leader like himself- bandit king to misuse the man power.

"So what with the spear" Shyuuji smartly asked and Tekuya snapped with his finger, soon figured out the weapon name that he holding in his hands "so this is call a spear".

All of them shook their head.

"Because they are going to the northern part region. The flaming dragon will probably strike the convoy. Then we will ready for them" Randoh said.  
"What! Do you know flaming dragon? They are crazy bunch outlaws." Takahiro shouted

"They will do anything for gold. You know –burning people. "Tekuya could not think other thing that wickedness of the flaming dragon bandit would do except burning people. Because the name, it must be related with burning thing.

"I, Randoh the bandit king will perish anyone will stand in my way" Randoh did as what he liked to do, boasting himself in front his comrade with his fearless look on his face.  
"Even facing a hundred of rushing bandit, screaming madness, crying for blood" Tekuya said. "No problem." Randoh replied.  
"They are not doing Slice and Dice only; They do mince meat on us." Takahiro added his word. "That why you have spear." Randoh raising his hand.  
"You don't mind fighting to the dead alone, just to prevent Rina get caught." Shyuuji asked.

"No prob... Hey, what the hell?" Randoh realised almost fell for it. He raised his fist; ready to punch them all but he had stopped after sudden he heard battle cry and sword clashing echoing the land.  
"Let's go" Randoh rushed with his full speed, his blood rapid pumping, hunger for a fight as well as his love for Rina.

* * *

"Protect her." Soujiro shouted with his might, prevent his troop morale diminishing in the thin air. He slashed two of the bandit down in front of him. "Die!" One of the bandit shouted, leaping toward with the sword raised high up, ready to slash Soujiro head. But his attack stopped as Soujiro thrust his bloodily rapier on his body, leaving his body fell lifeless to the dusty path. Soujiro stare the incoming enemies rushing toward, he was prepared to make the kill.

They being overwhelmed and surrounded. Soujiro and troop didn't except the ambush party hidden well in the trap hole on the side of both path and spring their attack. Quick as the bandit tried to surprise, slaying any possible unguarded troop as they see before the recovery could be made. "Perfect plan" The leader of the bandit said, watching his victory had soon came to him. It was matter of time that Soujiro troop could gave up.

Beside of him, was a healer, wore the white robe with the deep blue pointy hat. He had a thin brown unshaven beard and wore spec made of the thick black rim which made look like a timid geek. The healer seems shaken, witness the onslaught battle. He never see so much blood spilled on the ground and flesh red exposed, especially it was his first time.

"Why do you have to kill? Can you surprise them and knock them down." Manabe suggested his plan with his timid voice. Then he closed his eyes as he saw the horrible where one of the troop had his head separated.

"Are you afraid? Wizard." The leader sneered at his cowardly act.  
"My job is to save people. I am not seeing the head or hands chop off." Manabe said, tried to open his eyes but close quickly as he heard the scream of someone dying voice.

"Look. Wizard"  
"Healer!" Manabe hated someone could not make different between the wizard and healer.  
"Whatever, you can cast some magic. I don't care what are you." The leader didn't care what he called Manabe as. Magician, mage, sorcerer, wizard or any name that so bizarre. The important he had someone can make his raid success.

Finally he put Manabe in the good use, after watching Soujiro slay his troop one by one. He impressed with Soujiro swordsmanship and bravery relentless protecting one of the convoy. He supposed to be his second in command in his rank but too bad he is an enemy.

"Fireball that person." The leader asked Manabe to cast the spell, pointing his finger on Soujiro  
"What?" Manabe stunned and then shook his head, show his refusal  
"You heard me. Do it blast him" The leader narrowed his eyes, displease.  
"I am healer. I know healing spell only."  
"I am going to kill you. After I kill him and roast you" The leader whistled his nearest guard to keep watch on Manabe. He rushed to meet Soujiro, pitting his sword skill.

"Rina!" Soujiro shouted, asking Rina to escape from capture by bandit. Knew he had reached his body limit, could not swing his rapier well. He quickly pulled Rina out and ran to escape. "Don't be afraid! Stay close." Soujiro cuts down another bandit, but leaving an opening for the bandits stab Soujiro left leg. Soujiro breathes heavily as he kneel in one foot. He watched Rina helpless caught by the bandit.  
"Don't touch her!" Soujiro shouted angrily. He saw a shine light reflected at him as the blade swing toward him.

"Don't kill him. I want him." The leader ordered his men to stop. He walked toward injured Soujiro and took the rapier off. Soujiro bid as he didn't want anything happen to Rina. "You are strong. I like you. Do you want to join my band?" The leader offered him.

"No way, I will never join. I am the captain of Lord Kurimi army. I am fight for noble lord and I will serve only one-lord Kurimi" Soujiro pledged his loyalty. The leader gave a smirk as if it was a joke to him.

"What if your little lady on hurt?" The leader asked, watching Rina struggled to break.  
"Then I will send all of you to hell. One trip for free and no returning back" Randoh growled in anger, walking pass the lying motionless bodies that he dispatched them earlier. The other surviving bandit stood aside, felt the fear radiates out by Randoh.

"Who are you?" The leader noticed that he was not belong to the army or his own member because the clothes and the gear he carried. Randoh wore a dark green tunic with a dark black robe stitch on the back, carry one tonfa in his left strong arm and other tucking in on his belt.

"I am Randoh the bandit king." He announced himself. The crowd laughed at him so as the leader. "Bandit King. The king of all bandits. Then I am god" the leader sneered.

"You." Soujiro remembered him. He was the one, cause the problem to his county. He gritting his teeth as he had lost his chance to catch him and let Randoh watched him being caught.

"Then...king, what do you want? Gold?" The leader laughed and the rest followed.  
"The Girl." Randoh pointed his tonfa at Rina  
"Then your head."

To be continue


	3. Fight, Scene and Cunning

Pretty Face-Yuna the bandit King  
I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does

Fight, Scene and Cunning by Jumping Kid

* * *

Randoh stood in the centre with the enemy surrounding on him. He gave a smirk on his face to prove he was not afraid by their number. The odd was not in flavour in him and so as the advantage situation. He was not afraid but in rush of excitement that ran in to veins. "Come on, who want to be come my next victim." Randoh breathes his word thru his bare teeth.

One of them ran in sudden charge which Randoh back exposing unprotected. The bandit raised his sword and tried to land the razor blade on Randoh back. But it was blocked by Randoh tonfa. The blade made it mark the tonfa steel. Just a scratch but not dented. "Too slow." Randoh moved swiftly like a monkey and make a counter attack on that bandit. The tonfa found his mark as the round blunt edge ram on that bandit ribs causing a dull cracking sound and that bandit fell on the ground like heap of meat bag.

Randoh movement had stunned the enemies for a moment but didn't stop them to charge together to kill him. The leader stood on top of carriage for better and watched the fight. He was impressed with Randoh display of combat martial art as his fellow bandit took down one by one with Randoh fast lightning speed. It was a perfect combination of display of attack and defence by Randoh weapon. Short wooden weapon but fully control by Randoh to counter and attack in the same time.

In such rarely skilled warrior should join into his rank. He could possible become a high rank as his right hand henchmen. But his attitude and the desire as so call declare him as King of bandit. Randoh was not easy to be bought.

* * *

At the carriage

Rina was released to attend Soujiro wound as the bandit felt she was harmless to them even she was given a sword. Rina had been begging for her release to attend those were wounded soldier not capable to protect her or themselves but following the leader term condition. The survivor soldier must strip off their armour and expose them naked to show their cowardice and unwilling to die for the warlord daughter.

Soujiro bowed his head down to hide his embarrassment that he had fail to protect the warlord daughter. His honour was tarnished and held captive by group of bandit. As the noble captain, he should not be capture easily and die like the rest of the soldier had life lost.

But now, he had to strip his armour for Rina to attend his wound was unacceptable. He was angry with the mix of shame. As she saw Rina moved toward him. "No, I will not want you to attend."He stopped her without looked her face. His hands were bound with rope and struggle to break free. The two bandits stood beside seated Soujiro and one of them placed the tip blade on Soujiro neck. "You are stubborn one." The bandits teased the captive and they wanted to further more humiliation that Soujiro could throw in for them to watch.

"Soujiro, you are hurt. You are bleeding." Rina walked nearer to him.  
"No, let it be. I deserve to go this way" Soujiro demanded than rather have his armour stripped.  
" Oh such might and honour knight, want to die badly." One of the bandits sneered him and other laughed at Soujiro. "You know what. If the captain decision is to die here and we are sure have a lot of fun with her." Bandits had some thought of plan that install for Rina.

Rina stood and tremble with fear as one of the bandit move forward to her with the malice look on bandit face.

"No, don't you touch her." Soujiro growled in deep voice. He looked up on that bandit held the sword on his neck without fear of dead. "I will kill you all for dare to lay your filth hand on her." Soujiro warned.

"What you going to do. The sword is on your neck now and I move a little. You are dead. You hear saying." The bandit placed a reminder for Soujiro to know the coming of dire near death situation. "So be it." Soujiro spring his body in surprise speed and rammed into the bandit body. The blade grazes a little of Soujiro's neck and not enough to kill him. Soujiro knocked the surprise bandit down on the ground and gave him a chance to lay his knee on the bandit neck and break it. The dead bandit partner that attempt to make his move on Rina and saw the whole thing.

He got scare and ran away, leaving Soujiro and Rina alone attended. Soujiro felt on the ground on one knee and felt pain coming back on him. "Soujiro, don't move. You are bleeding fast." RIna opened her wooden box which looked like a medical kit.

"Rina, just run. Save yourself. I will be ok." Soujiro pushed the box away and accident spill it contains. "Just run." Soujiro hold up his pain. Rina didn't listen and her focus was mixed the wet herbs leaves together and tried to make into a paste. Quickly she placed the paste on the clean white bandage and wrap it around Soujiro open wound.

"I will let you die. You are my captain and you have protected me. I just can't leave you to die" Rina insist to stay behind. Soujiro nodded and knew there would no point to argue with Rina stubbornness.

* * *

Manabe was guarded by three bandits and he placed far away from the fight. He was very valuable object in the eyes of the leader of Flaming dragon and should kept away from harm.

"Hey, you turn this into gold." One of the bandits handed Manabe a stone and placed roughly on his hand. Manabe was fumed about the mix up of his role. He is healer and his skill is to heal people and cure disease. He was one of the most senior student of the Healer temple but not the respectful one among other student because his frequency mistake of casting spells that cause intense of chaos or havoc on his beloved temple.

Manabe was certain that it was not his "do it on purpose" mistake but a slight problem of remembering the spell correctly. He had a short term memory which cause by the freak accident during the examination. He was nervous at that time and the exam was important because passing the exam which made him in position as one of master of the Healer temple.

It was marked on that day after the accident, the bad luck seem started to follow wherever he goes and called by people had named him nickname as Wizard, Magician, mage and all other name that seem sound destructive as what the people saw when Manabe cast spell was a jinx and cause serious accident.

Manabe became outcast and kicked out from the temple for avoid more chaos would happen and the uneasy of the town folk grew. His thought was walk away from any civilisation and stays his life as hermit until he finds a cure. But then, he was captured by the bandit and served under the cruel leader. The leader of Flaming Dragon saw his spell skill as a chaotic and destruction had spare Manabe life where he saw a jet flame that casted by Manabe came from the ground and burned the tree. It was Manabe's mistake cast, he wanted to cast a hot spring spell for healing purpose but his mistake had made his good expression.

"Turn this into gold." The bandit demanded again. Manabe shook his head as he didn't know how. "He is stuck up. Maybe this blade will teach this wizard a lesson." One of them draw the sword and flashing the sword in front of Manabe.

Manabe stood in fear and his legs began to buckle at almost made he fell on the ground. The bandit laughed in glee as had fun on the wizard and they were far away from the fighting scene as it was also a great opportunity to relax from the leader grasp.

"You are wizard, all right but yet you all fear about sword or anything cut you down. One of them said well to show his knowledge well about the wizardry weakness. It was poor explained but it was true fact. Until another group appeared from nowhere. It was Randoh men, dressed the bandit uniform was a slight different from other bandit.

The bandit gave a curious look and grasped the weapon to have them guarded. "Who are you?" The bandit holding the spear and pointed the stranger and other follow with their weapon pointed the same direction.

"I am your side. The leader is asking all you to go there and help." Shiyuuji said first and he the only person had a sharpest wit compare with two friends.

"Really, why you do go then? Do you see we are busy guarding this one" The bandit countered and pointing the spear on Manabe. "The leader says so. " Shiyuuji attempted to bluff his way and knew there was no reason for the enemy believes his story.

"I don't believe you." The bandit looked a bit wry on Shiyuuji words and made them more cautious than ever.

"What are you going to do?" Tekuya asked Takahiro in whispered behind Shiyuuji.  
"We have fight." Takahiro replied with his head scratching and he didn't know how to fight as well like Randoh. Beside of that, they never had been in an actual fight. Their task gave by Randoh was to give a scare and acting tough.

"Fight with this stick and pointing thing. You can count me out" Tekuya whispered to his partner complaining that gave Shiyuuji an idea. A very good idea.

* * *

Can Shiyuuji next word works? Can Randoh feint off a group of Bandit? What will happen to Rina and Soujiro?  
To be continuing


	4. The fight and miscue

Pretty Face-Yuna the bandit King

The fight and miscue

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does

* * *

Randoh stood in the center, surrounded with the fallen enemies. The other survived bandit stood there in cautious, without any doubt that Randoh had the strength more than a normal human does't possess. The strength of Oni, a demon from hell in disguise as the human form. The tiger wearing a sheep skin.

It was impossible a normal person would manage to fight a bunch of bandit and still there was no weariness shown on Randoh's face.

Randoh grinned on purpose, just put up a show to the person that he loved, Rina still held captive in the hand of the bandit. He is the one to save her and the purpose had been fulfill. Then long the road to build the love bond between him and Rina, her love.

He had been waiting for some like this to happen, to get close to her and express his feeling. He didn't want this to happen but it was the only opening that he could think of.

If possible he could become Rina protector and would be respected by all her people and the king. "The Protector of kings." Randoh like the call of the new name. At least the king word still stick on the title.

"He is an Oni, Pure evil. the smile of hunger flesh." One of the bandit dropped the weapon and ran away without reason. Some followed as well. Randoh body froze like white marble statue. "Oh no." Randoh grinned was not perfected yet and cause more damage by amplify more fear to his enemy.

He had been practicing day and night to get it right by the mirror,alone without his follower watched him. If not, the group would leave him with their thought, Randoh had turned insane.

His eyes took a sneak look on Rina and found Rina sat on, next to Soujiro. Rina's eyes were close and covered her sight by hiding her head behind Soujiro back.

"Nooo. I ruin it." Randoh mouth opened but no word coming out, only air. That golden moment was over. He could felt himself like the sun had his glorified figure of a hero printed on yellow blaze circles were setting down on the horizon fast and replace with the full moon printed on the surface with a demon howling.

* * *

_**What Randoh did, Rina didn't see.**_(Talking about bad timing)

Rina applied the white paste on the bandage, covered Soujiro's wound. Soujiro letting a hiss for a short moment to fight back the burning sensation that sting his neck. "Don't move or bandage would turn loose " Rina said gently and moved herself behind on Soujiro back. " I will and I am a shame. not able to protect you." Soujiro lowered down his head in disappointment and looked up, watched Randoh doing his job, where he supposed to be Randoh place, doing the fight. "You still protecting me. So stop look yourself down." Rina said

" I will protect you no matter what will happen." Soujiro swears, straight his back. " ...the bandit King, I will not forgive you. I swear in my life." Soujiro cursed in his heart. Then a sword fling spinning in midair toward Soujiro but landed few meter away between him. It was one of the bandit sword, slipped out from the owner hand. Randoh attack was too forceful until it reached a certain point of force to disarm a weapon and send them flying. Then another sword send flying to toward Soujiro, like a missile flying straight but missed him wide. "Damn you, Randoh," Soujiro cursing inside in his heart. "I will remember this, bring on. if you dare." Soujiro whispered.

Then three swords flying toward him and other three more. Soujiro had to sit there, waiting Rina applying bandage on him. Rina didn't noticed about the danger she getting on, pay full attention on the bandaging. " Do I look like a target practice. Randoh." Soujiro wanted to shout.

Then a sword flying toward them and really set it target. It was targeting Rina and Soujiro saw it. Rina completed her bandage and saw the sword flying toward them. "Nothing can harm, Rina."Soujiro eyes caught the sight of sword lying near to him. instant he grabbed the sword hilt and swing with his might, with the hope that he hit the flying sword away from them. He did.

He felt a strong grip, twisting the back of his shirt like someone turning a door knob. It was Rina sobbing in fear. She closed her eyes and hoping the danger was over. "Let go Rina. Lets escape." Soujiro stood up and lead Rina to safety. It was the only chance for them to had. Since Randoh turned himself as main attraction, wherever he done in purpose or not. It was hate for Soujiro to admit that Randoh did really save their lives.

* * *

The grin was totally gave evil impression that only demons could make such expression. "What do you say?" Randoh word exploded inside his inner mind only and could not showed his true characteristic to Rina. "I have been practicing for so long and one of you...you...you..." Randoh forehead nerve began to resurface. Sudden with an explosion speed, Randoh turned into attack mode and attacked every unfortunate bandit were closest to him.

Without restriction and he turned himself loose. He didn't care Rina would look at him anymore. His bad characteristic in his thought had exposed openly to Rina. He was very sure about Rina would not look at him as a hero, a prince or a noble king (Always he thought himself a king.) but a grunt or same with other bandit that he fought now.

"Oni, Oni." The bandit screamed and escaping from death blow from Randoh attack.  
"What did you called me." Randoh bared his teeth and on chase on the person who had called him.

"Interesting." The leader looked at Randoh and had already found his weakness.

* * *

"It is better for us to run now." Shiyuuji told the bandits that guarded the hostage, Manabe.  
"Why?" The one of them raised his spear, seemed to become more alarm. "We have bigger problem now." Shiyuuji looked pale in seconds. "What problem?" The bandit asked wryly.

"Do you see now. there. Our boys being massacre" Shiyuuji pointed the direction where Randoh fighting now. The bandit didn't noticed the fight and soon they knew as what Shiyuuji meant.  
"No way" The bandit saw in his own eyes, watched his friend dropped to the ground one by one  
"Hell break loose. Something had pissed him off" Tekuya blurted out  
"Shut up." Takahiro elbowed Tekuya  
"What him. you know him." The bandit raised the spear and ready to attack them. They seem sensed themwere the imposter in their group. Shiyuuji had to think faster and if not, the trouble being to brew and they didn't know how to fight at the first place.

"You never heard the rumor?" Shiyuuji said  
"What rumor?" The bandit asked  
"The demon may cry." Shiyuuji face turned even more white as if he saw a ghost.

The bandit listened the story and the same time, they watched Randoh attack was fast and vicious, matched the story Shiyuuji told. Shiyuuji story started to buy their bandit believe, he could saw their hands held the spear, shaking

"If we heard the howling from that devil. The more he seek for blood and soul, even our leader has no match with that soulless demon." Shiyuuji said. "What happen then?" Tekuya asked, his body shaking

If that demon howling for third times. the shadow would appear from the shadow, take us down to hell." Shiyuuji said that would be enough to send them running. "Let us run out from here." The bandit said, made the call to escape from the demon. Everyone agreed except Shiyuuji and Takahiro volunteered to stay back to fight the demon. The weird thing was Tekuya believed the story and decided to run with the bandit. He quite an air head person but his action made the situation to look more convincing. Shiyuuji caught him asked him to stay and face the demon which was not true.

"What about that person?" The other pointed Manabe. "Forget about him. he is totally useless for us.

Without further delay, the bandits leaved Manabe and run away. "Wait I don't want to die." Manabe shouted with his tear flowing like river, struggle to free himself from the binding rope.

After Shiyuuji and the other saw them ran far away. Shiyuuji smiled victorious that he managed to con the stupid bandit to believe his story. "Nice job, Shiyuuji." Takahiro slapped his partner back. "We don't need to fight with them."

"I am same the par level with Randoh but my intellectual counted only, of course." Shiyuuji laughed.  
"I agreed. my strength can compare with Randoh." Takahiro praised himself. "Only one person don't have the any quality." Shiyuuji words pointed on Tekuya. "Guys, don't you mean to me. I didn't know that you are talking about Randoh." Tekuya said

"You are quite dumb, are you? He is in the battlefield now. No person can done that. I used him to scare them, a bunch of chicken." Shiyuuji said.

"You are not the cut throat bandit." Manabe finally asked them, after heard their conversation.  
"We are also bandit but another type. The nice one." Takahiro claimed "We rob people but not doing kidnapping. Quite troublesome."

Manabe looked at them with the confusing look. he always thought that bandit would do anything for money or kill if they didn't found anything useful on the captive. "Are you kill me?" Manabe said, sweating in fear.

"We don't kill people. Actually we didn't done it before." Shiyuuji said. Manabe relieved to hear.  
"Guys, strip him naked and find anything worth to take." Shiyuuji commanded.

It was worse than death in Manabe thought. Under the cold weather and open field, he could not take the embarrassment. To him, it was a deep insult. "I don't have anything on me. I am just a healer. Let me go or just kill me. Don't strip me naked" Manabe said. The guys stopped on their track.

"We have someone here useful." Shiyuuji said. " A healer."  
"Can he cook?" Tekuya asked, soon he received a knock on his head for the dumb question.  
"I do cook. A little. I can heal people." Manabe pleaded  
"His skill seem more valuable. You will work for us. Do you agreed." Shiyuuji asked.  
"What!" The rest surprised. Shiyuuji explained to them and the treatment from Randoh, overload work that more injuries and the back more than the reward.

The three trio gave a sly smile each other and looked at Manabe. Manabe gulped and nodded without further thought. He rather work with them than to be strip naked in the open field. "What will happen to me." Manabe said.

To be continue...

* * *

Thank you for reading. I am sorry to take so long for the update.


End file.
